digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grow Mon Grow
A new Digimon has appeared through Juggernaut, but he is stronger than what any of the Tamers have fought before and easily defeats all of their Digimon, until the Blue Card appears. Synopsis Instead of continuing Hypnos' passive policy of tracking Digimon and attempting to halt their Bio-emergence, or appearance in the real world, Mitsuo Yamaki develops a program he calls Juggernaut, which will draw all the Digimon hidden about the city (Tokyo, Japan?) up into a portal leading back to the Digital World. Renamon, Terriermon, and Guilmon are all affected by the phenomenon, and with their Tamers trace it to the source; where Takato and Guilmon encounter Yamaki, watching his 'Juggernaut' program in action and relishing his victory over the Digimon on Earth as one by one they are sucked up into the portal. But portals to the Digital World are also portals to Earth, and unknown but powerful Digimon takes advantage of this. It passes through the gateway, declaring all the while to represent they that claim Digimon sovereignty over the human race. Wasting no time, Renamon leaps up the side of the building and digivolves within sight of the invading Digimon, but she and Rika battle blind as the Digivice can't seem to detect the winged tiger Digimon. In defeat Kyubimon is thrown from the building, de-digivolving in mid-air and falling many stories to collide with the ground. With that, Terriermon takes up the battle, digivolves to Gargomon and makes innovative use of his massive firepower to reach the top of the building. The battle rages from tower to tower, until even Gargomon is defeated and dropped from on high, but not before he observes a pattern in the mysterious digimon's attacks that could lead to a winning strategy. Their allies each defeated, only Takato and Guilmon are left to fight now but are armed with valuable information. Guilmon digivolves and finds his way to the top of the building. They take advantage of Gargomon's observation, that the unidentified Digimon always circles the opponent before attacking, and Growlmon uses that moment of time to attack it in close combat with Dragon Slash. Only physical contact with the unidentified Digimon, when it bites into Growlmon's shoulder, reveals the creature to be the Deva Mahiramon. Inexplicably, all this time Takato had been afflicted with the same pain that Growlmon was feeling, and became unconscious when defeat seemed imminent. While unconscious he meet Growlmon once more, who begged Takato to give them another chance to fight, together. With that, Takato woke from unconsciousness, and with a swipe of the Blue Card in the prescence of Calumon, Matrix Digivolved Growlmon to WarGrowlmon. Mahiramon is destroyed while cursing the Digimon content to partner with humans.Only after all this, do Kazu and Kenta finally believe Takato and his Digimon. Featured Characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "I can feel it. It's over..." -Takato after Growlmon is attacked by Mihiramon. "You've been a very naughty kitty." -Wargrowlmon just before finishing off Mihiramon. Other notes Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Digimon Tamers episodes